This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 27 283.5, filed in Germany, May 31, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a motor vehicle door having a lower door element and a door frame, this door frame having at least one approximately horizontally aligned frame part as an inner window channel reinforcement which extends at the level of the window ledge, and having a lower frame, the area of the door frame situated below the window ledge being provided with a metal support sheet which is connected at least with the frame part of the door frame.
From German Patent Document DE 197 28 546 A1, a frame body for a vehicle door is known which is constructed in several pieces and has reinforcements. Furthermore, from German Patent Document DE 20 23 067 (corresponding GB 1,197,150), an inside door panel is known which extends to the window channel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle door which has a lower door element for reinforcing a window channel and is easy to mount.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, this object is achieved by way of the lower door element comprising a one-piece supporting frame which is profiled on all sides and has lateral supporting frame profiles and an upper and a lower supporting frame profile and the supporting frame is connected with an outer door panel and with the metal support sheet, and on the upper, approximately horizontally aligned supporting frame profile, an outer window channel reinforcement is integrated which is situated opposite the inner window channel reinforcement. Additional advantageous embodiments are contained in the subclaims.
The principal advantages achieved by certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that an outer window channel reinforcement is integrated into the lower door element and no additional profile reinforcements are required for this purpose. This is achieved in a certain preferred embodiment particularly in that the lower door element consists of a one-piece supporting frame which is profiled on all sides and has lateral profiles and an upper and a lower supporting frame profile. This door element is, on the one hand, connected with the outside door panel and, on the other hand, with a metal support sheet. At the upper, approximately horizontally aligned supporting frame profile, the outer window channel reinforcement is integrated which is situated opposite a frame part of the metal support sheet.
In a certain preferred embodiment, the outer window channel reinforcement is provided in the central unstable area of the upper supporting frame profile of the door element, so that a uniform gap is ensured for the window guide, which is also supported by the inner window channel reinforcement on the frame part.
In another certain preferred embodiment, the profilings of the window channel reinforcement have a relatively large width, and the longitudinally extending, cross-sectionally step-shaped profilings as well as the supporting on the outside door panel increase the stability of the motor vehicle door and simultaneously that of the window channel with respect to buckling. So that a stiffness of the reinforcement is also ensured in the vertical direction, in the longitudinally extending profilings, several indentations are provided which extend transversely thereto, that is, in the vertical direction, and extend through the profilings.
As a result of its one-piece construction, the supporting frame can be connected in a simple manner with the outside door panel as well as with the metal support sheet, so that the door can advantageously be preassembled.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.